Sleep Deprived
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: My first AmeriPan! Yaoi with America and Japan, woo! Also doubles as a Nyotalia story. When America meets a cute girl and takes her home with him, she dissapears and he finds Japan knocked-out in his bathtub. Are the two connected? If so, how? YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BOY LIKES BOY, NO LIKE NO READ, PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! WAHOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Before I got my own computer, I guess you could say this was my very first Nyotalia fanfic… As well as my first AmeriPan… It's an independent story… I worked on it on paper (I got one page) but I got a lot more inspiration now… Plus female Japan is cute!**

**Sleep Deprived**

America had been going to the bar a lot lately. He would have a few drinks, but he would never get lucky… Perhaps because he didn't find anything of interest. Well with the exception of on girl… She was Japanese, he could tell because he picked up basic Japanese from Japan. He could recall the first night they both met.

"Konichiwa America-san!" She wore a cute short kimono and had a grade A zettai ryouiki (those thigh-high stockings). She was cute with porcelain skin and short black hair. She reminded him of Japan.

"Hey… No offence, but how do you know my name?"

"America-san no daisuki!" She clung to him.

"Um…Okay…" He didn't seem to care, this girl reminded him of his close friend (Although Japan didn't go around making random declarations of love in Japanese). "Why don't I take you back home?"

"Yada… Oni-chan no daikirai…" She spoke of a brother, who she hated.

"Well if you hate your brother so much, why don't we go back to my place and get rid of that hatred? We can watch a movie."

"Hai!" She shouted.

They ended up spending the night together, even sleeping in the same bed, but America didn't touch her. He only agreed to let her sleep with him because she was so clingy and insistant. When he woke up, however, she wasn't there…

"What the hell happened to me?" America asked, putting his glasses on. She left nothing for him to remember her by. She mentioned her name was Kikuri Toyota, but that was all. He got up to use the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face when he discovered a hand from behind the shower curtain.

"Holy crap… Is anyone there?" America hurried up to open the curtain when he found Japan, sleeping and almost naked except for the kimono he was wearing… WAIT, A KIMONO? "Oh don't tell me…" America picked him up, laying him down on the floor. "Please don't tell me he's dead…"

He paced around the room, trying to remember the basics of CPR. "Allright, I guess I have no choice." America tried as best as he could, doing everything he learned in CPR class. Japan didn't wake up though. Upon inspecting the body of the Japanese man, America remembered more about the girl. The kimono she wore the night before was short and pink. The kimono Japan was wearing was white and longer than the traditional length.

"What am I gonna do if he's dead?" America said, performing the procedure one last time. "Come on, wake up already!"

"Ameri…Ca…" Japan woke up, looking up at America. However he had a weird tast in his mouth. "Hory crap no…"

"What's the matter?"

"You store it…" Japan got up, turning away from the American. "Those kinds of interactions are sacred…"

"I did save your life, right?" America got up, hugging Japan from behind. "I thought you were dead… How did you end up in my bathtub anyway?"

"America-san… Prease don't touch me…"

"I'm sorry." America backed away, butt bumping into the sink. "If I offended you, I'm sorry."

"What did you do to wake me up?" Japan asked nervously.

"Basic CPR… You know, mouth to mouth, kiss of life."

"Oh no… That's bad…"

"Why?"

"That was my sacred first…"

"Oh… I see." America didn't realized he stole Japan's first smooch… "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I thought you were dead in my bathtub."

"Gomenasai America-san. However you have to take responsibility." Japan held the American's hand rather shyly and nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

**And suddenly, America found himself living with Japan.**

**A note about Japanese culture. It's not common to show public displays of affection unless people are really close to one another. So Japan viewed his first smooch as a sacred and important event. This point can be proven in that episode where Italy hugs Japan (however I recommend the subbed version of that episode, where the subs for Japan's lines read: "No, it's my first time" rather than the English dub where he said something along the lines of "No what are you doing?").**


	2. Chapter 2

**Came home from school early yesterday after a lot of emotional crap went down… but I talked to the principal with my family and they said they could adjust my schedule so I'm not overwhelmed with the work. If only stupid Delta Math didn't make me feel stupid…**

**Hope Mr. Michaelson will accept the fact that I did as much as I could (how would you feel if you had 80 problems you didn't know how to do?)**

**Sleep Deprived**

3 days had passed since America and Japan started living together. Although mostly unintentional, America found himself both bamboozled and amazed by the Japanese man's determination and skill.

"America-san, I made a boxed runch."

"Lunch… With an L!"

"Runch…"

"Oh whatever." America patted Japan's head. "Thanks again…" America said. "When is this guy gonna leave… Sure I won't mind the free food in bento boxes, but still… All this over CPR?" He thought, taking the boxed lunch.

"Be careful on your way to work, allright?" Japan said, seeing America off at the door.

"I'm allright, I'm taking a taxi!" America had to shout over the sound of the rain.

"Baka…" Japan noticed America's umbrella. "YOU FORGOT YOUR UMBRELLRA!" So Japan ran in the rain after America, just to give him his umbrella… He was soaking wet when he back inside.

He shut the door behind him, sinking onto the floor. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself.

**Later that night…**

America ate the boxed lunch Japan made him: mini-hamburgers with an omelet, rice and a small salad. He wondered how much he could fit in the box and was already trying to figure out how many hamburgers he could fit in there next time. America left the meeting hall with the rain beating down on him as soon as he left the building. So he hurried to get a taxi and go home.

However when he got back…

"Hey Japan, I'm home!" He shouted. "The boxed lunch was great!" He didn't find Japan, just a bunch of water on the floor. He fallowed the trail, planning on mopping later when he found a half-naked Japanese girl in his bed.

"Okairi-nasai. America-san." She laughed slightly. Her kimono was almost completely undone, showing off her boobs and shoulders. The kimono was short enough, but the obi was loosening, ready to fall on the floor any minute.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Gomene, America-san…" The girl got up, obi and kimono both falling to the floor.

"Whoa, get a hold of yourself. Cover up, allright? Why don't I get you some water? You look ill…" America hurried to cover the girl up with some extra bed sheets while he got her some water. When he came back, she was passed out on his bed. It was pretty late, he thought she was sleepy.

"America-san…"

"What's the matter?"

"Watashi wa…" She coughed.

"What's the matter? AND HOW DID YOU APPEAR IN MY BED?!" America asked, having her drink some water. He gave her more back support by taking some extra pillows out of his closet. "Are you sick? Did you come all the way here just to see me?"

"Anata wa… Baka…" She held onto him. "America-san…"

"Are you sick? Just calm down and I'll-." Suddenly he smelled something gross. "Wait, is that saki?" He asked. "Have you been drinking?"

"Ne, America-san…" She hugged him weakly. "Daisuki-deska…"

"Yeah, just calm down. It'll be allright. I'm gonna get a doctor."

However, no doctor would be called, the rest was a blank and once again America woke up, the girl no where in sight. He hurried to find Japan to make sure he was allright. Unable to remember what happened the night before, he looked all over the house.

"America-san, what's going on?" Japan walked through the front door, to find America disoriented and a mess.

"JAPAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" America hugged the asian, making him drop his bags.

"Carm down arready… I just went shopping. You were stirr asleep when I reft this morning so…"

"WAIT A MINUTE! You saw me when I was sleeping this morning? DID YOU BY ANYCHANCE SEE THIS CUTE NAKED CHICK IN MY BED?"

"Not at ar, but what do you do at night?" Japan asked, baffled by America's questions. "I'm sorry America, but you have to take responibirity for your actions, that's why I moved in with you!"

"I know I'm sorry, my head's been kind of all over the place… You see I met this girl one night at a bar, but whenever I find her, she disappears again…"

"Werr, if it wir make you feer better, I bought the ingredients to make beef stew. I thought you could eat something else for a change. Since you have the day off, it wir be best to spend time together."

"Thanks Japan… You're a really good friend."

And so, the Japanese and American men prepared for a night of junk food, movies and forgetting about mysterious girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wahoo, third chapter! We finally get to see real yaoi!**

**Sleep Deprived**

Japan made Nikujaga (Japanese beef stew for the English speaking audience) and onigiri (rice balls) while America selected the movies he wanted to watch from his collection. He got 20 hours worth of films… Everything from Juno to Anastasia to Avatar! He planted himself on the couch while Japan put the food on the table.

"So what movie do you wanna watch first?" America asked, eating a rice ball.

"No offence America, but you have such a rarge variety of movies… And I'm not even done cooking yet. I stirr have to make rice cakes and sashimi!" Japan watched America swallow the rest of his rice ball before he was grabbed by the hand and forced to sit on the American's lap. "Hey wait just a minute!"

"I couldn't help it…"

"And why courd you not herp it?"

"Because you look cute in that yukata." America held Japan tight, looking at his red, white and blue kimono. He wasn't sure if Japan did this on purpose or not, but the top part of the kimono was blue while the bottom have was red and white stripes. He thought it was not only an awesome tribute to his country but very cute on the shorter country.

"Arigato…" Japan tried to move. "Seriousry, I need to continue cooking!"

"I want you to stay here with me!"

"America, what was that?" Japan could feel something poke his butt.

America quickly let him go, covering himself up with a pillow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

"Honestry… I have to continue cooking. Now if you don't mind." Japan went back to the kitchen, cooking away. However the whole time America was in pain on the couch, trying to hide an ever present hard-on. Japan had just finished cutting up the fish when America let out a cry in pain.

"Japan, help…"

"What's the matter America-san?" Japan snuck in some raw fish before going to help America. "I thought this was-." He got an instant nosebleed. "It's so big…"

"It hurts so much… Isn't there some kind of thing you can do to get rid of it?"

"America was are you asking me to do?" Japan backed away, his butt hitting the island counter. America caught up to him, hugging him tight.

"Please just help me get rid of it in any way you can!"

Japan couldn't help but feel aroused, embaressed and loved simultainously when he felt America's big hard press against him. "Don't get any croser…" Japan pushed him away, eating some more raw fish.

"Hey Japan, why do you keep eating that stuff raw?" America caught up to him again. "It's kind of cute…"

Japan had a fairly long piece hanging out of his mouth, not knowing America was turned on by his unintended erotic eating. "I was going to prepare oysters as well… But I suppose that wourd make your rittre probrem worse."

"Come one Japan, don't be a tease! HELP. ME. OUT!" America was on the floor, still in pain, his hard growing bigger by the minute. Japan bled from the nose even more, staining his kimono.

"It rooks rike it came out of a sci-fi firm…" Japan sat next to America, blushing heavily. "Wourd it rearry be aright to do these kinds of things now?"

"What do you mean?"

"America-san… You baka, I was tarking about… Se… Se…" Unable to say the S-word he said the next best thing (for us fangirls anyway). "YAOI YOU BAKA!"

"Wait a minute, yaoi?"

"Hai…" Japan straddled America. "Arthough… To be honest, I thought I'd be more of an uke rather than a seme…"

"I don't understand… Hey wait a second!" America could only watch Japan unzip his pants and take out his throbbing erection. He screamed in pain when it was squeezed. It's like Japan was magical, he knew all the good spots!

"America-san, what wourd you rike me to do now?"

America slowly sat up, hugging Japan. Then he whispered too low for Japan to hear. "Get over here." Then he shouted. "I WANNA MAKE YOU MINE ALLREADY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! The past few days have been agonizing… I need you now!"

Japan couldn't say anything. He was picked up and taken to America's bedroom where the American threw him onto the bed. "America-san…"

"Drop the formalities. After all, we're living together right?"

"Um… Okay…"

"So you can just call me Alfred…"

"Hai… Anata wa watashi no Kiku o yobidasu koto ga dekimasu. (You can call me Kiku)"

"Yes sir." America took off his clothes, however when he got his head out of the t-shirt he noticed Japan had a red string in his hand. "Hey Japan, what's that?"

"I've never exactly been a seme before, but I wirr try… After all America-."

"Alfred."

"Gomen… Arfred… I wirr try my best just for you." Japan took off his underwear, using them to gag America.

"You did a 180 man! Then again, they have tentacle porn at your place…" America thought, unable to talk with Japan's underwear in his mouth. Then his hands were tied above his head with the red string.

"Now all those hours of watching doujinshi will be useful." Japan placed his mouth on the tip of America's junk, making the American squirm a bit.

"How is he able to fit that in there?" America thought. "And how is he so good at this?"

**TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WAHOO! I Made a youtube video that's pretty much a tribute to America! Take a look:**

**watch?v=klUUXzyKDpg**

**^ just add that to the web address when watching youtube… : )**

**Sleep Deprived**

America didn't know Japan could be such a turn on, taking almost all of him in his mouth. America could only moan with pleasure and anticipation of what Japan would do next. However, what surprised him is when Japan sat on top of him… And put the throbbing hard inside of his rectum…

"Japan, are you sure you can handle that?" Well that's what America wanted to ask, but with the shorter country's underwear in his mouth he couldn't ask anything. He could only watch Japan try to put his junk in his butt…

"It's so big…" Japan blushed heavily, looking at the ceiling. "Don't worry, I'm not giving up yet." Japan took the hard in his hands, twisting it slightly until the tip went inside his small butt.

America let out a moan, managing to spit out Japan's underwear. "Don't strain yourself."

"I can handre it." Japan forced more of America inside him. "Okay… I think that wirr work."

"Japan…" Then America remembered. "No, Kiku… Don't hurt yourself just for me. You look tiered, why don't we leave this for next time?"

"Tondemonai! (No Way!)" Japan shouted, being forced on his back and almost being crushed under America's weight. For someone with his hands tied, he was still heavy.

"Just relax okay?" For America this situation seemed familiar… Like when he would run into the Japanese girl he met at the bar. "Wait a second…"

"AH!"

"Are you okay?"

"It feels so good…" Japan held America close. "Afred… Prease, don't roose hope in me yet…"

"You're really serious about this… Allright then, I guess I'll just have to show you a good time." America managed to undo his red bindings himself, slowly and gently thrusting while Japan let out soft moans in pleasure.

"Motto… Motto… (More… More…)" Japan started uttering, shouting louder when the thrusting was harder and faster. "MOTTO!"

"Sore ga I kanji (it feels nice)…" America flaunted his knowledge of the Japanese language.

"Hai…" Japan sighed, enjoying the feeling of America's junk inside him. They held eachother close, a calm climax stained the bed sheets with white liquid and drool. "Arigato America… Arfred…"

"Yeah."

They both ended up falling asleep.

America woke up at 3 o'clock in the morning. He looked all over the house for Japan, but couldn't find him. "Kiku where are you?" He almost had a panic attack after being unable to find him. However when he looked inside of the closet (a weird place to look, he had to admit it to himself) he found the mysterious asian he'd continued to loose track of.

"Kikuri, when did you get here?"

"Arfred-san baka…" Kikuri got up, walking out of the closet wearing the same kimono as Japan: blue top with red and white at the bottom.

"Wait a second… Kiku?"

"Hai… Watashi wa hontoni gomenasai (I'm really sorry)…Shikashi, watashi wa osorete ita (But I was scared)."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Rately I haven't been abre to sreep."

"That still doesn't explain anything!"

"Watashi wa nemuru koto ga dekinai toki, watashi wa kono keishiki ni henkō (When I can't sleep, I change into this form)."

"You should've been honest with me…"

"Asa, watashi wa daijoubuda (by morning I'll be okay)."

"But why did you lie about being Kikuri Toyota?"

"Watashi wag a anata no ai ga hoshikatta (I wanted your love)."

So they stood there embracing in the dark…


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be the big finale to Sleep Deprived… When I first came up with this idea a few months ago and when I was writing it down on paper, I thought this story would suck but it actually turned out pretty well! So thank you readers!**

**Oh yeah, incase you're wondering why Japan changed his name from Kiku Honda to Kikuri Toyota when he changed forms… It's because Honda and Toyota are both brands of cars! Get it?**

**Sleep Deprived**

"I don't care if you change… You should've been honest with me…"

"I was scared…"

"How did you get this way anyway?"

"One night I courdn't get to sreep… I tord the Kitsune (fox spirits) about my probrem… About how I wanted you to rike me…"

"So what did they do?"

"They put a curse on me… So that way, whenever I can't sreep, I turn into Kikuri instead of Kiku…"

America let Japan go. "I hope I didn't offend you… In this form I mean." America apologized, although it was probably Japan's fault… What was America supposed to do with a drunk and naked Japanese girl he hardly knew? Not to mention the first time, Japan totally tricked him. America swallowed his pride anyway, out of his love for Japan.

"I'm sorry I tricked you for so long… I honestry didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Hey Japan, I just thought of something…"

"What's the matter?"

"No, nevermind… It can wait for tomorrow morning… Why don't we go watch a movie or something?"

"Hai…"

So the two watched movies until they both fell asleep when cuddling on the couch. However this time, Japan woke up alone (changed back into a boy thankfully). He looked all over the house for America, but didn't find him. He remained calm, knowing he'd be back. So he cleaned the house until someone almost knocked the door off his hinges.

"HEY KIKU!" America came through the front door, holding flowers and shopping bags. "These are for you." He handed Japan the flowers.

"Arigato Arfred… Demo (but), what are all these things for? Is it a special occasion?" Japan didn't get his answer when America picked him up, dropping his shopping bags at the same time.

"You're coming with me." America brought Japan to his backyard (which doubled as the garden, complete with a small store-bought fountain). He sat Japan down on a bench, he looked adorable!

"You're acting strange Arfred… I'm not sure whether I should be concerned or…"

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just excited…"

"About what?"

"Well we're already living together… Plus I really like you." America put a small box in Japan's hand. Japan opened it up… Boom, wedding ring… It hardly phased him, much to America's surprise. "You aren't surprised?"

"I am but…"

"But what?"

"I'm obviousry not as excited as you are…"

"So you're breaking up with me?"

"Eto… No offence Arfred, but one night of… Yaoi doesn't automaticarry mean we shourd get married… We should take things srow, don't you think?"

"Come on Japan…" America looked like he was about to cry. "I know it's only been a few days… But I-." America's words were cut off when Japan caressed his forehead.

"I understand… At the moment… I think this is a bit much for me…"

"Oh, okay… I'm sorry." Alfred was still on the ground and on his knees when he hugged Kiku's waist and torso. "But I hope you know, I still love you."

"Hai, I know…" Kiku rubbed his fingers through Alfred's hair, thinking about what the hell just happened. He thought about his time with Alfred over the past 5 days and thought about the times they spent together… He couldn't say he didn't like it… He couldn't say he hated it either, that would be a lie…

"Hey Kiku?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you anyway…" Alfred left, going back inside the house to unload his shopping bags. So Kiku was left in the garden/backyard to think even more…

"Arfred is a very kind person… He never even took advantage of me when I was Kikuri Toyota… It's only been a few days but…" And so he thought about it way into the night… Damn this guy takes long to think…

"Hey Kiku, you've been out there for hours." Alfred was already making dinner: mac and cheese with chicken cutlets. "You've been cooking a lot lately so I decided I'd give it a shot."

"Arigato… Ne, Arfred I have a request…" So Kiku whispered his request in Alfred's ear…


	6. Chapter 6

**BIG FINALE! WOO! There's some yaoi spam for other couples here too… And in case you're wondering what yaoi-spam means, it's a term I made up when other couples are mentioned or shipped slightly… See Ship Tease on tvtropes if you wanna know more…**

**Sleep Deprived**

"I can't believe you call me out here last minute like this!" Britain ranted, walking with America back to his house where the guests were waiting. "It's my little brother's wedding and you didn't tell me about it until yesterday?"

"Sorry dude, I was busy with Japan making preperations and we wanted to make it a surprise." America apologized, opening the door to a house full of crazies… Pochi, Japan's dog was running all over the house with a pillow strapped to his back while the guests ate and drank to their hearts content.

However, some in-laws weren't behaving themselves…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" China was upset, being called out yesterday at the last minute for his little brother's wedding…

"I'm sorry China…"

"No, it's my little brother, you never even discussed it with me!" China arrived to the party wearing his typical oriental clothing, this time they were red with cherry blossom petals making the top and pants look like one whole outfit.

"Well we did wanna surprise everyone. But I intend to take good care of Japan. Pochi also." America said, handing the angry Chinese man a gift box. "We ordered this special, just for you!" He had to leave when he saw France take advantage of the chocolate fountain (by filling his wine glass with sweet white and milk chocolate and making a mess).

"What's that box?" Britain couldn't help but wonder, not receiving a box himself.

"I don't know." China opened it up. It was an assortment of Chinese and Japanese alchohol with a paper fan, new slippers and a kimono smushed into the bottom of the box.

"You're lucky, I didn't get anything like that!" Britain said.

"I'm still upset… My little brother is getting married today and he didn't tell me until yesterday… Does he think he'll make it up to me with this?" China was ready to cry when Britain took a small bottle of pinyin out of the box.

"Well, we could forget our troubles with these. What do you say?" So the two went to the upstairs bedrooms where a few hours of drinking and some other things would distract them from the fact that their brothers were getting married.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Fratello, isn't this a great wedding?" Italy asked, looking at his slightly drunken brother Romano.

"Si… Hey Veni… You wanna drink?"

"Are you upset because this makes you wanna get married to Spain?"

"No!"

"Then why are you drinking so much fratello?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"You're drinking because you're in denial that you're in love with big brother Spain, aren't you?" Puerto Rico showed up, wearing a black dress with red roses on it. "Admit it already."

"That's enough out of you Puerto Rico! Shouldn't you be bothering Mexico or something?"

"Mexico stayed home because the football game is on. I came here to support America of course!" She shouted happily. "Spain left in a different car, but he should be here in a little while. Why don't we make Romano look pretty so that way Spain can't resist him when he comes?"

"Sounds great Puerto Rico!" So North Italy and Puerto Rico picked Romano up and took him to one of the many rooms in America's house.

"Honestly, those people must be nuts… I mean how can anyone call this a wedding with all this chaos?" Lithuania sighed, Poland having clung to him while dressed as a woman the whole day.

"I think our wedding was cuter…" Poland said.

"And less chaotic." Lithuania said, eating some tea sandwiches.

"Liet, you think we can try again? Being married I mean…"

"See Po, this is why I never bring you to places like this!"

"Well what about last week when you-?"

"DON'T MENTION THAT HERE!"

"It's very loud, isn't it?" Russia appeared, having been drunk on vodka since he arrived.

"Go away you uncool Russia, Liet is mine!" Poland shouted, throwing a spoon at the big boned Russian.

"Brother Russia, they're serving these delicious pastries. Would you like one?" Ukraine showed up wearing a light blue wedding dress that was probably better suited for a bride rather than a guest…

"Oh, thank you." Russia took a small pie-like pastry from Ukraine, munching on it while drinking vodka.

"That's what I thought!" Poland shouted, Lithuania having to go somewhere else before Russia even noticed him.

Meanwhile…

"IM. NOT. COMING. OUT!" Japan was fussy because not only had he accidently changed into Kikuri, but also because his brothers and sisters that were not China were anxious to make him wear a bridal dress… The poofy kind you see in cartoons…

"Come on Japan!" Korea shouted. "I invented weddings!"

"Quiet down." Vietnam said. "You're lucky we agreed to be in the wedding on such short notice. Just get out already!"

"This is probably the only time I'll ever get to be a flower girl!" Taiwan whined. "Come on out!"

"No!"

"If he doesn't come out not only are we screwed but…" Thailand put his head against the wall. "Will the wedding even happen if he's stuck in his room?"

"I'm not sure… We should ask China…" Vietnam suggested. "But where is he?"

"Hey have you guys seen America?" Canada appeared, Kumajiro in hand. Being the best man, he was dressed for success wearing a tux and a red maple leaf pin.

"Hey Canada, like my dress?" Taiwan asked, flaunting her cute knee-legnth dress. Light blue with silver roses and white frills. "We haven't seen America, China… Plus Japan locked himself in."

"Any ideas on how to get him out?" Vietnam asked.

"I have an idea, but you'd have to get away from the door…" Canada said, putting Kumajiro on the floor. "Hey Japan, I have something for you."

"I TORD YOU I'M NOT COMING OUT!"

"Hit it Mr. Kumakichi!"

"BAKUGAN- BRAWL!" Kumajiro shouted almost randomly, scratching a hole in the door with his claws and going right on in.

"Whoa…" Taiwan was amazed.

"It worked…" Vietnam could see Japan's feet from the whole in the door. So when Japan opened up, she patted Canada's back in congratulations. "You did it, distant brother in law…"

"Wait a minute…" Canada just noticed Japan had boobs. "Who are you and what did you do with Japan?"

"So our little brother is a girl?" Thailand asked.

"This can't be real!" Korea shouted. "Everyone go inside!" So everyone went inside, with Kumajiro sitting in front of the hole he made so no one could see what was going on inside the room…

"The kitsune did this to me… I had a hard time sreeping rast night because I was excited… Whenever I can't sreep I change into a femare form…"

"Does America know?" Vietnam asked.

"Of course he knows." Japan answered.

"I invented gender-bending… But man did you perfect it!" Korea shouted excitedly, turning on his iPod and listening to "Gangam style" and dancing.

"Otamarinasai (shut up)!" Japan shouted back. "I don't want anyone else to see me like this…"

"But the wedding is in 45 minutes!" Canada shouted.

"But you know Japan, if America was serious enough to marry you, you should just go through with the whole thing boy or girl…" Thailand said.

"JUST ROOK AT ME, I CAN'T GO OUT THERE RIKE THIS!" Japan shouted, looking in the mirror. "No… I can't…"

"You have to get out of this room eventually." Vietnam said, dusting off her bridesmaid dress. "Besides, we didn't come all the way out here to see you hide in your room."

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Taiwan asked.

"I JUST CAN'T!" Japan shouted. "I don't think I can go through with this…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I keep stopping at the cliffhangers… But this is the real final chapter for Sleep Deprived! Okay, here we go!**

"I DON'T THINK I GO OUT THERE RIKE THIS!" Japan shouted, beginning to cry. "I wourdn't want to bring dishonor to my famiry… And America is expecting Kiku to come to the wedding, not Kikuri… I don't know if I can go on rike this…"

**Sleep Deprived: BIG FINALE (For real this time)**

"We don't care if you're a boy or a girl." Vietnam said.

"As long as you're still you!" Taiwan added.

"That's all that really counts when you get right down to it… Besides, what's the point of having the wedding without the bride?" Thailand got an instant kick in the balls upon calling Japan the bride.

"Say that again and I wirr have no choice but to kirr you."

"Sorry… But that wasn't necessary…" Thailand fell to the floor in pain.

"Hey, are you guys hearing what I'm hearing?" Korea took off his headphones to hear better… Then suddenly the room was filled with large banging. And… Screaming?

"AIYA~~~!"

"Shut up, you want the whole bloody house to hear you!?"

"Yíhàn" Chinese… Was it China!?

"Is that Ni-chan?" Japan asked.

"Sounds like it…" Vietnam said bluntly.

"Should I go get him?" Canada asked.

"Yes, you should go!" Taiwan almost pushed him out the door. However, when the asian countries waited in the room with Japan, they could only hear what happened on the other side of the wall… So everyone put their ears to the wall and waited…

"Aiya… Ah~~~!"

"Quiet you!"

"Exucse me- MOTHER OF MAPLE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Canada, you saw nothing!"

"I thought you were married to papa!"

"France and I were never an item!"

"It smells… Have you been drinking?"

"Want some pinyin?"

"No thanks China."

"More for me…"

"China, enough with the alcohol already!"

"I'm sorry already!"

"Well, China, Japan kind of needs you right now…"

"He invites me to his wedding on the last minute, expects me to be okay with it and gives me alcohol… I'm not going to speak to him until after the ceremony!"

"But why not?"

"He never even told me he was getting married until the last minute! He doesn't even have the balls to give me my present himself!"

"But he still cares about you."

"Canada's right."

"Hey Japan, are you okay?" Vietnam asked.

"Ni-chan hates me…" Japan was crying on the floor.

Korea wiped the blood from his nose. "I'll talk to aniki, it'll be allright."

"No, I give up!" So Japan opened up the window and jumped…

"ARE YOU STUPID?!" Taiwan shouted.

"Where is he? Too many people…" Thailand tried to look for Japan from the second floor window, but couldn't see anyone amoung the crowd of people.

Meanwhile…

America was lucky enough to find Japan and catch him when he fell. So he rushed her to the basement (no one ever went down to the basement). "Japan, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride! And how did you become Kikuri!?"

"I courdn't sreep rast night so…"

"I'm not gonna look, but tell me why you nearly killed yourself on our wedding day… Why? Are you having second thoughts about me?" America looked weird with his eyes closed, trying to talk to Japan on the couch.

"Not at arr. I rove you America, I do… But my siblings found out about me being Kikuri and.. China seemed upset so I had no other choice."

"I know you're not gonna stop talking about it unless you settle things with your brother… Wait… The first night I met Kikuri she said she hated her brother…"

"I can't say I hate China, but I didn't know if you knew anything other than basic Japanese…"

"I know you both have a tough relationship."

"Do you think Ni-chan will except me even when I look like this?"

"Of course he will! He has too!" America shouted. "Otherwise I'll bomb his ass!"

"You shourdn't do that America… He is still famiry…" Japan said, sitting America down on the couch. "Rerax."

"I'm sorry… But if anyone messes with my little Japan they mess with me!" America almost opened his eyes when Japan hugged him from behind. It gave him chills. "Hopefully we can consemate this marriage tonight without any other problems…" He thought, desperately wanting Japan to press her boobs against his back even more then she was now.

"Can you go get China for me?" Japan asked.

"No need… Ow…" China came in the basement. "Nihon…"

"Chugoku…"

"I'll leave now." America said, running out of the basement before either of the siblings could notice the tremendous hard growing in his pants.

"I'm sorry about before… And I'm sorry you had to hear me engage in such shameful activities…"

"It's allright Ni-chan…"

"It's not allright… I guess I'm just upset because… It feels like you're leaving me…" China said, sitting down on the couch.

"You know we're arways famiry… I don't know why you'd feer that way…"

"Well aside from the headache I'm getting right now, you've caused me much pain over the years… I raised all of you by myself and all of you left and became your own countries… I was heart broken when you allied with Germany and Italy…"

"Rearry?"

"And god dammit… I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE ON THE OUTSIDE! I just don't want you to leave me… I don't want you to go away…"

"Ni-chan…"

"You're still my little brother…"

"Big brother…" Somehow Japan's heart started hurting, collapsing on the floor.

"What's going on?"

Later… CEREMONY TIME!

Alfred was anxiously waiting at the end of the isle, wondering how Japan was doing. He wondered if China would even show up after talking with Japan.

"Hey America, look what we did to Romano!" Puerto Rico and Italy shouted at the same time.

"Don't show me off!" Romano was forced into a dress that was a size too small and way too short. Puerto Rico managed to smear some blush on his cheek while North Italy half-stuck hair extensions on the ends of his brother's hair.

"Is Spain here?" Italy asked.

"He should be coming. He said he'd be here before the ceremony…" America said. "And where's Mexico?"

"Hey stayed home." Puerto Rico was about to say when a car horn drowned her out.

"AMERICANA LOCA!"

"YO MEXICO!" America ran to his Hispanic friend.

"Hey." Mexico said, helping Spain out of the car. "We got gifts."

"At the reception dude, but thanks!" Man friends hugged like man friends should. Spain saw Romano.

"Armano, ke pasa?" Mexico noticed the blood on the ground and jumped in America's arms. "SANGRE!"

"Sorry Mexico… But look at Romano…" Spain tried to stop the blood flow, only to receive a smack on the head from Romano.

"Quit looking at me like that!" Romano shouted.

"I told you he wouldn't be able to resist you." Puerto Rico teased.

"So you did this!?" Mexico shouted.

"I need to help my armanos every now and again…" She answered.

"Armano Espana, tu es muy mal!" Mexico shouted, smacking Spain on the back of the head.

"Well this just went from worry some to weird…" America thought, watching what was unfoiling. "Wait, I still need to find Japan!"

"Isn't the ceremony going to be starting in a few minutes?" Mexico asked.

"We'll search for him." Puerto Rico volunteered.

"I don't think we should've dressed Romano as a woman…" Italy said, everyone just noticing that Spain and Romano disappeared. "You said something about Japan?"

"If you're looking for Japan, he's getting ready for the ceremony." China appeared. "Of course I'm going to walk my little brother down the isle…"

"Phew… Thanks a lot China." America said. "It's gonna start in 5 minutes, tell him to get his butt down here before then."

Finally the real ceremony… WEDDING MUSIC START!

The orchestra (so Austria basically) began to play the wedding march. The bridesmaids (Seychelles and Vietnam) walked down the isle with the groomsmen (Canada and Thailand respectively). Taiwan walked down next throwing flower petals down the isle… America anxiously waited for Japan, but suddenly China appeared… With both male and female Japan?

Female Japan wore the typical princess looking wedding gown while Male Japan wore a tuxedo (America insisted). China walked both down the isle with pride, ignoring everyone's gossip. When both Japans made it down the isle, America began to whisper.

"How did this happen?"

"No clue, maybe the curse was lifted?" Both Japans spoke at the same time. "I'll explain it to everyone at the reception…"

Estonia was acting as the minister (last minute of course). "We've gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of America, Japan… And…"

"Female Japan…" Said Japanese girl uttered softly.

"Okay so there are two Japans? How confusing…" Estonia managed to make the guests laugh. "Allright, we're going to let this ceremony be short and quick for the sake of the fangirls." He said, unintentionally breaking the fourth wall. "Do you Japans take America to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Hai, I do." Both said at the same time.

"And do you America take Japan to be your lawfully wedded… Husband and wife?" Again the guests laughed.

"Yeah, sure…" America said somewhat embaressed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You know what comes next."

So at that America gently caressed both Japans, much to both of their embaressments… The ceremony ended and the reception began. Now the two were happily married.

The end

**I was laughing the whole time at the end! Despite the fact that I think I'm getting a cold and still have homework to do, I thought that was a funny ending… Sorry for keeping you guys on the edge for so long… If you wanna see a reception party just make the suggestion, okay?**

**I'm also thinking of making an AmeriPan tribute on my youtube channel, so please watch my videos even though I'm new to film making! The username is listed on my profile…**


End file.
